Cold Case
by MinionOverlord
Summary: A cold Case


**Cold Case**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Durarara! Or is characters. If I did thing would be different. Trust me on that one.**_

**A/N: **** I hope you enjoy. Feel free to give me tips on how to write better and stuff I'd love the help. Anyway here we go!**

**The News/Story ****(The story everyone was told.)**

Izaya was coming home from Russian Sushi when it happened. He was only 26 years old. Why him? Why at such a young age? Who did he do in for this to happen to him? As soon as he reached his front door, it was all over for the informant. What was the real story behind it all?

Weeks on the case and all these questions ran threw everyone's head. It was impossible right…for Izaya to die? He was ledged in the informant business. Shizuo was in shook when they told him, Kyohei just stood there in disbelief, Shinra and Celty took a minute to process it all. One thing all the reactions had in common was one word, "How?"

It was a late, cold night in Ikebukuro, Japan. Izaya Orihara was walking home back from Russian Sushi when it happened. He let his guard down for a second and just like that he had a pistol to the back for his head with a bullet already leaving the barrel. There was no pain in it all. It was a quick and easy job for had to do it. He was dead within seconds. There was no need to examine the body. The evidence was all there. The bullet had exited his skull seeing by how short distance it was. He didn't have a chance.

**Funeral **

No one could get hold of Izaya`s parents after it all. And when they finally did it was a few days from the funeral. His parents didn't seem upset while they talked on the phone. It was almost as if they had an '_I knew it would happen sooner or later_' tone in their voices.

Shizuo and Kyohei stood at Izaya`s coffin where the informant laid. The ex-bartender wore his usually get up, exchanging his bow for a normal tie and ditching his shades back at his own home. Kyohei wore a suit without his hat, he was alone. After a minute for just standing there staring at the dead informant they move and sat in some of the chairs set up.

"I can't believe I'm here. At the fle- Izaya`s funeral…" He could at least call the man by his name at his funeral. He honestly had no clue why he was there, at his worst enemy's funeral.

Kyohei shrugged some. "Maybe you wanted to say bye. He wasn't all that bad really clingy in high school though." Shizuo chuckled at the man's comment.

"Yeah he used to hang onto ya all the time…I remember that. And at lunch he'd always piss me off and he'd cling to you then blot…" Shizuo grinned some and Kyohei let out a short laugh.

After their short conversation of the past and some good laughs Kyohei left and Shizuo walked up to the coffin, glancing at Izaya.

"Wow…I've never seen ya' look so peaceful, flea…I wonder if this is what you looked like when you sleep…." He smiled at the idea. "Y'know…you're an asshole…going off and just dying on everyone like that…Now who am I going to try to beat the crap out of when I have a bad day…?" He sighed and put a hand on Izaya`s forehead. Cold. He removed his hand and raised it some as if waving. "Bye." With that the body guard walked out the room.

Izaya Orihara was buried at 3:23 on a Friday. People stood around the grave as dirt filled in the hole. One by one every one left. In the end of it all the never learned who killed 26 year old Izaya Orihara. In the end it was just another cold case in the end.

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

**Afterward….**

Namie stood there watching two guys dig up Izaya`s Grave. When the coffin was up and on the ground she walked over and knocked. Within seconds a certain well-known informant popped out alive and well.

"Namie-Chan~! Missed me?" He chirped out happily.

"You're horrible." Was all she said as she turned her back and began to walk off. Izaya simply grinned and climbed out the coffin.

"But it was the only way I could get out of that agreement~! Oh! Did you get it on camera?" He asked as he paid the gentleman, who put the coffin back in the hole, filling the grave again. She nodded and held out a DVD to the ravenette. He grabbed a portable DVD player from the glove compartment of the car and sat on the passenger's side.

"Really? You know you can put video on an IPhone or something?" His comment made Namie roll her eyes and start the car. She simply muttered "Whatever." And began to drive off. Izaya put in ear buds and began to watch everyone's reaction to it all.

He couldn't stop grinning to Shizuo's reaction.

So this is what it felt like to be an unsolved, cold case, huh? He liked it…

**The TRUE Story….**

It was late on a Saturday afternoon when the idea popped in Izaya`s mind. Fake his death. It seemed fun in his mind and messed up in Namie's. But hey Izaya was the boss her so she had to go with it..

Her part was simply.. Act as the heart broken assistant who's out a job now. All Izaya had to do was hide out while his replacement (Who was surgically altered to be like Izaya`s not-so-much-troll clone) died. There was already a hit on Izaya`s head for mis-leading information, so this would not only take care of that , but he would also get to see everyone's reaction to his death. Of course he would be the one in the coffin unconscious with a 'special' drug used by most gangs to make a victim seem dead, but still be alive and breathing. The plan went perfectly. He had to admit after all this and seeing everyone's reaction, He kind of missed being alive to ruin their lives, but he'd come back to scare the shit out of them later one. It was his promise to himself.

**A/N:**** Izaya you asshole…..Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
